The present invention relates to fiber optic devices, and more particularly to a detector for generating an electrical signal that is a function of the optical power in an optical fiber.
In recent years, there has been a widespread and global deployment of fiber optic networks and systems. The ability to monitor and control the optical power within an optical fiber is important to the operation of such networks and systems.
The present invention provides an optical detector for generating an electrical signal that is a function of the optical power in an optical fiber.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a device for generating an electrical signal that is a function of the optical power in an optical fiber. The device is comprised of a support substrate, a fused, bi-conically-tapered splitter-coupler, and a glass bead securing an optical fiber extending from the splitter-coupler to the substrate. An opening in the glass bead forms a gap in the optical fiber. A light-sensitive device is disposed in the opening to receive light traveling through the optical fiber from the splitter-coupler.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for detecting optical power within an optical fiber and for generating an electrical signal that is a function of the optical power in an optical fiber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device as described above that is reliable and simple to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device as described above which utilizes a fused bi-conical coupler.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken together with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.